


Столкновение реальностей | Collision of realities

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Mini-fics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Современность, Т/и, Философия, дружба, открытый финал, стеб, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: За очередной чашкой чая, который любит беспечность, безумие породило свою дилемму.Over another cup of tea that loves carelessness, madness has created its dilemma.





	Столкновение реальностей | Collision of realities

**Author's Note:**

> Нашей дружбе с замечательным творцом-безумцем, таким же, как и я.  
И всем, кто сможет узнать в этих персонажах себя и своего лучшего друга.  
To our friendship with a wonderful creator, the madman just like me.  
And to everyone who can recognize themselves and their best friend in these characters.
> 
> Не сонгфик, но можно прочесть под эти песенки:  
Dust Heaven — Тихие игры  
Harmony Team — Copycat
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846416/v846416234/11e325/ilu0C5EEauY.jpg — обложка (cover).
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my work, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу. С этим я справлюсь сама.  
Please don't publish my work anywhere. I can handle this on my own.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave a comment — support me! :)

Сидели у окна. Поздно ночью, как обычно. Когда же еще можно встретиться с этим веселым, немного придурковатым, в кого-то влюбленным, но упрямо отрицающим это существом?

Ну и ты. Синоним и антоним к этому чуду в одном флаконе. Когда порознь — видишь себя таким серьезным, рациональным, скучным. А друг в это время беззаботно плещется в ванне с утятами. Но так только кажется. Это немыслимое изобретение природы с карими глазами проводит генеральную уборку, увешанное тряпками и швабрами, и надеется, что хоть тебе сейчас удается отдыхать.

А вот когда вы встретитесь... Словно два идиота, ну, или маленьких ребенка планируют захватить эту жалкую планетку, а порабощение вы хотите начать с захвата местных кафешек, где с хитрыми моськами и горящими глазами на скорость пытаетесь выдуть по целому стакану латте и при этом не умереть от передоза адреналина в крови. Вам чудится, будто в глазах друг друга видите настоящий огонь властелинов этого мира. Но на самом деле каждый из вас просто думает, как продлить этот день хотя бы часика на три. А латте уже заканчивается. Друг победил.

Следующий шаг — показать этим салагам в переулках, кто тут хозяин. Ну конечно, они всегда по одиночке. А вас-то двое. И вы друзья уже с самого детства. А может, с четвертого класса.

По дороге находите еще какого-нибудь давнего знакомого, который однажды поздоровался с вами в очереди в больнице, и с тех пор считается одним из возможных приятелей. Но так только кажется. Если этот человек не удосужился найти вас и в полпятого утра написать каждому: "Знаешь, что сало придумали вовсе не в Украине?!", то это никакой и не друг, в отличие от вас, великолепной парочки Твикс.

Потом встречается компания таких же чудиков, может, даже фикрайтеров. Вы и эти люди пересекаетесь взглядами. Ни одного слова, но все поняли, что абсолютно счастливы.

И наконец приходит мысль, что все еще лето. Оказывается, еще и август. Жара. А раз жара — пора усадить попы по домам, но так просто сдаваться ни вы, ни ваши седалища не будут.

Кому-то приходит в голову абсолютно дурацкая затея, что можно посидеть в доме у тебя. Это твой бесценный дружище. Прекрасная идея.

Пока вы с брательником бредете, будто в пьяном тумане, по самому солнцу домой, случается непоправимое — дают о себе знать латте и дополнительные стаканы воды, которые были выпиты за милую душу и с припрятанным за пазухой друга огурчиком. Королевская честь искать в заднице мира вашего города уборную достается сначала тебе, но ты социопат, который за последние года два сычевальню не покидал и даже понятия не имеешь, где ты вообще живешь, и потому взбешенный друган принимается за поиски сам и в итоге находит.

Больше помех нет. Пока вы случайно не узнаете, что деньги на автобус таинственным образом были обменяны на рожок мороженого каким-то бомжом в панаме, которую ты сегодня так кстати решил надеть. Но недаром твой друг — самый лучший друг, который внезапно вспомнил короткий путь через дворы. В них вы нашли котенка, собачку, сову, смысл жизни и наконец — правильную дорогу к дому. Сову ты решил оставить себе, как тотемное животное, а друг остановился на выборе здравого смысла.

Стоит ли говорить, что даже эта птица отправилась в Хогвартс, не то что ты.

***

И все же весело сидеть у окна в летний дождь, попивая чай.

Криза уже забронировала на ближайшие столетья два старенький комп, пытаясь выследить там маленького карманного тролля, атаковавшего ее работы, пока Дари не изрекла глубокомысленно:

— А не кажется ли тебе, что мы остановились в своем развитии?

— Это уже у нас перманентное состояние этим летом, — отмахнулась она.

И Дари задумалась.

— А ведь лето заканчивается. Что мы успели за него сделать?

— Как друзья или как рабочая сила? — выгнула бровь Криз.

Дари склонила голову.

— Как друзья.

— Лично я успела понять, как приду к тебе на свадьбу.

— И как же?

— В цилиндре, с галстуком-бабочкой и пачкой Дорито в руках.

— Лучше пойду перечитаю "Мастера и Маргариту".

***

И все-таки, твой друг — лучший.

Ровно до тех пор, пока ты не вспоминаешь, что он все еще томится за экраном старенького ноутбука, ожидая, когда ты соизволишь ответить ему хотя бы в Сети, а ты — социопат, который не покидал свою сычевальню уже два года.

**Author's Note:**

> Спорное творение. Совсем не обижусь, если кому-то откровенно не понравится или кто-то просто не поймет всего происходящего. Так что смело жду критики и склоняю голову под ее натиском.  
Хотя, стоит все же помнить, что это — рассказ про дружбу, которой чтецу так не хватает. А чтец — это вы.


End file.
